


Caffiend

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mercy Spoiling, Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation, Warmup Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: Angela grumbled into her mug as her sleep-drunk fingers glossed over the screen of her holovid. Fareeha was a godsend, playing the part of her coffee-fetcher while she worked so late, though she'd already assured her girlfriend that she should really go to bed, as Angela was liable to be up till some ungodly hour slogging through the medical journal she was currently wrapped up in. She just needed the coffee to go ahead and kick in; her eyes were starting to blur at the edges.





	

Angela grumbled into her mug as her sleep-drunk fingers glossed over the screen of her holovid. Fareeha was a godsend, playing the part of her coffee-fetcher while she worked so late, though she'd already assured her girlfriend that she should really go to bed, as Angela was liable to be up till some ungodly hour slogging through the medical journal she was currently wrapped up in. She just needed the coffee to go ahead and kick in; her eyes were starting to blur at the edges.

"Ridiculous," she mumbled against the rim of the mug, shaking her head at the oversight in the paper.  _ Peer-reviewed my ass. _

"Something wrong?" Fareeha asked curiously, leaning over the back of Angela's desk chair. The powerful grip of her hands—flesh and titanium—on Angela's shoulders was a comforting weight. Angela simply muttered something about "piss-poor research methods," drawing a throaty little chuckle from the woman behind her. One hand shifted, gently brushing Angela's bangs back from her forehead, and Fareeha leaned down to press a light kiss to the crown of her head, drawing a contented little sigh from the doctor. "You look tired, rohi." She squeezed Angela's shoulders gently, tutting at the tension she carried there.

"Isn't that always the way?" Angela yawned again and then made an irked noise. She didn't have time for exhaustion.

"More coffee?"

"Mm,  _ please _ ." Fareeha stole a quick kiss as she took the mug, and Angela allowed her eyes a brief reprieve from the screen by admiring the play of solid muscle and scarred earthen skin that Fareeha's tank top revealed. She nearly snickered; there was a visible set of four scratch marks over one of Fareeha's shoulders. That would've been Zarya, then. Her girlfriends did tend to get rough with each other.

"Here you are." Fareeha passed the hot mug back to Angela, who coaxed her back in for another soft kiss.

"You're a saint, härzli." The pet name always made Fareeha beam. She stole another kiss, longer this time. " _ Mm _ —nein, nein, I'm working," Angela griped, more to herself than her cheeky girlfriend. Fareeha chuckled, returning to her own seat nearby and grabbing her phone to resume the little time-waster game she was wrapped up in. "It's late, Fareeha; you should go to bed."

Fareeha gave her that I-know- _ you're _ -not-lecturing-me-on-sleeping-habits look she'd perfected in their years of dating and Angela chuckled softly, grinding the heels of her hands against her bleary, burning eyes. "Fair enough, fair enough. Don't blame me when you wake up at the crack of dawn with two hours of sleep."

"Oh, it will likely be more than that," Fareeha said nonchalantly. "I am hoping you'll go to bed soon."

" _ Hm. _ " Angela was only half paying attention, still trying to get her eyes to focus on the text before her. She found herself rereading the same line again. "You're out of luck, I'm afraid. Once this kicks in," she raised her mug in a mock-salute, "I'll be busy again." She found herself rereading the same line again. Angela scarcely glanced up at the sound of a loud four-hit knock on her office door. Unusual, for half past midnight, but not unheard of. "Come in." Her bleary eyes slid back to her screen. She found herself rereading the same line again.

"You two are still up?" The sound of her other girlfriend's voice had Angela look up in surprise. There were many things Zarya was, but most importantly, she was a creature of habit—Angela wasn't sure she'd ever seen Zarya awake past eleven before.

"I could say the same of you," Angela yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. She gladly accepted the quick kiss from her—smiled when Zarya leaned over her desk to greet Fareeha similarly. "Is something wrong, bärli?"

"That you are still up," Zarya returned dryly, gently tousling Angela's hair. Angela waved her off, annoyed, and tried to resume reading. Her eyes wouldn't focus—in fact, they slid shut when Zarya's hand landed on the back of her neck, carefully running her thumb in circles against the tight muscle. "Come on,  _ zolottse _ , you have not slept well in a month."

" _ Busy. _ " That seemed to be all Angela could manage, trying to keep her eyes open and focused. She gestured at Zarya with her mug. "I will be fine, in just a moment this—"

"Will be doing nothing." Angela blinked rapidly at the interruption from Fareeha. She looked up, brow creased in confusion. Fareeha simply smiled and waved a coffee canister at her.  _ Decaf. _ Fareeha's smile widened into a grin at the deeply offended look Angela gave her.

Angela's eyes narrowed. No wonder Fareeha had been so insistent upon "helping" by fetching her coffee for her. "Traitor," she huffed, giving up as Zarya scooped her up with one arm. Fareeha simply chuckled and kissed her cheek. " _ Saboteur. _ "

"Do you think this is perhaps an overreaction?" Zarya teased, grinning as Angela folded her arms stubbornly and made herself comfortable in her grip. They started back towards the doctor's quarters to put her to bed.

"Fareeha tried to  _ poison me. _ "

"You'll live," Fareeha deadpanned before cracking another smile. "It's for your own good, rohi. You work too hard."

Angela was too tired to do much more than unfold her arms and wave a middle finger in Fareeha's general direction. The soft chuckles from both her partners was enough to lull her to sleep finally, curled up under their affectionate watch.

**Author's Note:**

> gee mercy how come tah lets you have TWO girlfriends
> 
> angela's pet name for fareeha is "little heart," her pet name for zarya is "little bear"  
> fareeha's pet name for angela is "my soul" or smthg like it  
> zarya just calls angela sweetheart, basically


End file.
